


Snoot

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mild Swearing, Tenten Week 2021, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Word of the Day: Snoot - To treat with disdain. [Shino x Tenten] Tenten Week 2021 - Day 7 Prompt: Free Day
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Snoot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Last day of Tenten week! 😭 Man! I haven't done a 'Word of the Day' in so long!
> 
> I just really want Tenten to punch someone for being disrespectful to Shino; that's the dream 😂
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Swearing. Mild Violence.
> 
> Tenten Week 2021 - Day 7 Prompt: Free Day
> 
> Word of the Day: Snoot - To treat with disdain.

Shino's ears were actually ringing with how _loud_ and for how _long_ the woman in front of him had been screeching at him for.

The Aburame heir could tell it was taking everything in his father to remain the silent, neutral, party he was supposed to be, and to not simply tell the woman to leave.

Shibi had been warned, both of them had, they had both been told who the Aburame council had set Shino up with as potential for a political marriage, Lady Loka was an _extremely_ wealthy, and important Land of Fire lords daughter; apparently money and power were the only things needed for his council to deem the two of them 'a good match'.

The Team Eight member believed he should bring this up with his father so that future clan heirs didn't have to go through what he was right now.

Shino could easily imagine if Kiba were here he'd have snapped long ago, Hinata would probably be in tears, especially if she was on the receiving end of the woman's tirade about anything she could seem to think of, from his silent nature to his hive itself.

Why Lady Loka had accepted the meetup with him was a question that flitted through his mind, it was not as if the Aburame's were known as anything other than the silent insect tamers they were, and even more to the fact, why did she wait until they were in the middle of a public street to show how ginormous her apparent instant dislike of everything Aburame about him was.

Shino had seen the sympathetic looks the villagers were shooting him before quickly pulling their children, or whoever they were walking with away, the villagers of Konohagakure knew better than to get involved in clan business and from the amount of lavish gold jewellery Lady Loka had donned, combined with the giant multi-layer completely impractical dress she was wearing, the woman visually screamed 'stuck up upper class', even more reason to not put yourself in the firing range when you didn't have to.

The insect tamers hive buzzed angrily at the noise and Shino was mildly surprised through his splitting headache that the woman could continuing yelling, did she not _breath_ air like normal people?

Lady Loka's finger was pointed in his face now and Shino leant his head back to avoid being scratched by her long talon like nails.

"And another thing you bug _freak_! You-!"

"Hey! Pig headed _bitch_!"

The high lady in front of him, as well as Shino himself, and his father turned to find it was, in fact, Tenten, stomping up the street, teeth gritted, eyes as sharp as kunai, that had shouted in their direction.

Lady Loka turned her fiery gaze on the weapons mistress then, Shino was thankful she had stopped yelling but was now fearful that Tenten was now about to receive the same treatment he had just endured.

"You better not be addressing me you-!"

Lady Loka wasn't able to finish her sneer because the weapons user had come up beside them and punched her square in the face; the lady dropping to the ground in an inelegant pile of frills.

His father was over in a second restraining the weapons mistress who actually started kicking to be released.

"Let me go!"

"Stop;" his father replied, grabbing the fist Tenten tried to hit the elder Aburame with by swinging it wildly behind her. "You do not-"

Tenten's head spun round, she was practically spitting fire.

"How can you stand there and let her talk to Shino like that?!"

Shino saw his father sigh; he couldn't explain in only a few words why he had stood there and let it happen. Shino understood, Tenten by how angry she was, wouldn't.

"I; cannot-"

"You _won't_ you mean!" Tenten screamed pulling at his father's hold on her again. "Get _off_ me!"

His father released his friend and she threw a glare over her shoulder at the elder Aburame before throwing a more prominent one at the lady trying to pick herself off the ground.

Shino, trying to be the mediator, offered his hand to Lady Loka to help her up only for her to slap it away in disgust; he actually heard Tenten give an angry sounding noise at that.

"Don't touch me!" Lady Loka barked at him as she managed to right herself, the many layers of her dress and hair now standing at odd angles when she stood and glared at the weapons user.

"Who do you think you are?! Do you _know_ who I _am_?! I'm Lady-!"

"I wouldn't care if you were the freaking Mizukage!" Tenten yelled back just as fiercely.

Shibi, once again trying to silently tell his friend to stop put a hand on her shoulder the bun haired woman immediately shrugged the appendage off before pointing her own forefinger in the high lady's face.

"I honestly don't care who you are! You don't talk to people like that! And you _definitely_ don't talk to Shino like that!"

"What do you care about this disgusting human bug hil-"

Tenten punched her again; Lady Loka didn't have the option to fall over this time because the weapons user grabbed her dress and hauled her to her.

"You clearly know _nothing_ about Shino because he is one the nicest, smartest, warmest, most loyal people on this entire planet!"

Shino's hive buzzed in an almost cheer at Tenten defending him and the Aburame heir could admit if only to himself it was rather nice being supported so forcefully.

The high lady pushed Tenten's hands off her throwing her head up to curl her lip at the clanless woman then.

"I am Lady Loka! My father is Lord Loka! Lord of Sagen Harbour! I can-"

"I already said I don't _care_ who you are!" The weapons mistress yelled back, fists in the air. "You show Shino some _respect_ or I'll-"

"Or you'll _what_?" Lady Loka sneered back.

At that Tenten's eyes went wide and his father just managed to catch her before she outright flung herself at the stuck up lady, but, in a true Team Gai style maneuver, she turned a weakness into a strength, using his father holding back her arms to allow her leg to swing up and kick the high lady right under the chin sending her flying and knocking her out cold in one powerful move.

Tenten continued to scream bloody murder at the woman, even as his father decided to cart her off and out of the area entirely, her threats to leave the Aburame heir alone and what would happen to her if she didn't, seem to reverberate long after she was out of sight.

It didn't look good when Shino had to carry the unconscious lady back to his clan's compound, but he didn't have the strength in him to care.

Rather unsurprisingly, to both him and his father, Lady Loka's father politely informed them there would not be a match between their families. Shino was silently thrilled.

* * *

A few days later the Aburame heir was informed he was set up on another potential partner dinner date and Shino could only helplessly wonder what terrors he would endure that evening if the previous possible fiancée the council picked was anything to go by, Shino was only made even more confused when his father informed him he would not be joining him this time.

When he entered the restaurant, he had to do a double take behind his sunglasses at who he saw sitting at the waiting bar in one of its high stools.

It was Tenten, wearing a strapless magenta pink dress that came down to her knees with a small green band around the waist and bottom hem with high heels on of the same mint green colour. She had also let her hair out of its usual confides that night, so her luscious chocolate locks flowed down her back in waves. The weapons user was swinging her foot back and forth, one knee crossed over with her chin in her palm looking like she was waiting for something or someone.

She looked beautiful, a simple _real_ beauty that Shino couldn't help but be instantly drawn too. Why couldn't _she_ be his date? He already greatly respected her and held her in high regard and from the positive qualities she had gushed him having the other day he felt he could safely say that she felt the same towards him.

"Tenten."

The insect tamer greeted calling for her attention at the same time, she swung her head around and beamed at him.

"Evening Shino," the weapon's mistress openly looked him up and down, and she must have thought him presentable in his formal shirt and trousers because he saw her bottom lip be caught between her teeth for just a second before smiling up at his face again. "You look good."

"You look; simply; breath-taking," he replied easily making her grin. Kami knew Shino wished she was his date and not another stuck up-

"Are you always so complimentary to your dates?" The female brunette asked as a light pink graced her cheeks at his compliment. "I'm surprised you're not married already!"

"My; date?" Shino questioned back, not completely keeping his surprise out of his voice. "Pardon me Tenten; but that sounded like; are you; are you my date?"

"I am," she grinned and threw her hands up, so they were beside her shoulders in an almost pleased shrug. "Surprised?"

Surprised, that single word could not _possibly_ cover all the feelings he had rushing through him right now. Relieved, excited, happy, hopeful, nervous.

"My apologies Tenten; I believed-"

"So, it turns out," she cut off only to laugh at a joke he didn't know yet. "Your dad can pull some council strings himself," Tenten tilted her head as if to take him in fully. "He came to me asking if I was single and would like to go on a date with you."

Shino actually felt his eyes slowly close and his face screw up in humiliation at that.

He had never been so _mortified_ ; he was going _kill_ his father.

Tenten grinned with a small roll of her eyes upwards, she shrugged with a lopsided smile. "And I of course said yes, because, well, I'm here."

He instantly took it back, his father was the single greatest man that ever lived.

"Apparently after punching that horrible woman in the face," a sneer at the memory of Lady Loka appeared on Tenten's face for only a moment before she brightened again. "He did some digging into my life to find out who I was and, happy with whatever he found, then made a case to your council that I was a good match for you."

"Your father apparently liked how protective I was over you," Tenten lowered her gaze then, shaking off some imaginary dirt off her dress before looking back at him with the single most loving smile he had ever seen. "I told him you're worth protecting."

If Shino spent the rest of his life on the receiving end of that smile he would surely be blessed.

She, with the grace of a dancer, slid off the high bar seat then, in her heels she was just as tall as him, the perfect height to get lost in those dazzling chocolate orbs of hers. "Shall we get our table?"

"Yes of course; may I?" He offered her his arm making her laugh lightly into her fist.

She didn't so much take his arm as hug it as they followed the waiter to their table.

"Wanna share a starter?" The weapons mistress asked after he pushed her seat in for her making her grin in mirth. "They have winter melon as a starter option," Tenten continued pointing to a bullet point option on the menu. "You like that don't you? That's one of your favourites, right?"

Shino had to remind himself not to propose on the first date.


End file.
